Sleeping Prince
by Isis Lied
Summary: AU When Yuuki stumbles upon a sleeping amnesiac hidden inside the Kuran manor she is left with more questions than answers. Tasked with taking care of this stranger, she may just find that some fairytales do, in fact, work in reverse. Kaname/Yuuki
1. Chapter 1- Narcoleptic Bats and Wolves

Sleeping Prince  
AU When Yuuki stumbles upon a sleeping amnesiac hidden inside the Kuran manor she is left with more questions than answers. Tasked with taking care of this stranger, she may just find that some fairytales do, in fact, work in reverse. Kaname/Yuuki

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Supernatural, Angst

Chapter 1- Narcoleptic Bats and Telepathic Wolves

A/N: To all of those who follow my other YuuME story 'The Lonely King' I just want to say that I have not forgotten about it! I've had a lot of VK plot bunnies running around and this just so happens to be one I needed to type down. As for this AU all you really need to know is that Kaname and Yuuki are not related and that the Kurans (I.e., Yuuki, Juuri, Haruka, and Rido) are not vampires. That's about it :3

Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the prologue if you get the chance, thanks!

Warning: mentions of Ancestor!Kaname and the anti-vampire weapon sword thingy that I don't think ever got a name :P so if that sounds completely unfamiliar to you, beware slight(?) spoilers (although, this story is completely AU and is really only borrowing some themes during Ancestor!Kaname's awakening).

-Isis

* * *

From a tender age Yuuki had been allowed to explore all the rooms of the sprawling Kuran mansion, minus one. Her parents had insisted it to be too dangerous, but promised to make sense of the rule when she was older. Years had gone by and the family relocated to be closer to the city, leaving the mansion to fade with time as all thoughts of the forbidden room disappeared from her parents' minds. They hoped it would disappear from their daughter's as well.

Unfortunately, it did not.

* * *

Yuuki pulled her long hair up into a ponytail, allowing the chocolate locks to cascade down her back as she thought back to her earlier years.

She could still remember the brass doorknob, rusted with age at the end of the west wing. It beckoned to her child-like naivety with the secrets it held. The brunette had spent a substantial amount of her younger years dreaming of what was on the other side of the forbidden door.

Standing now, seventeen years later, she still felt the same tug of excitement in her stomach. Dropping her suitcase in the foyer, the echoing sound that followed reminded her of the emptiness of the mansion. Nestled in the forests far from any neighboring town, she had only come back for the summer to relive those cheerful, childhood memories in the home she loved. It was a tranquil dwelling, far removed from the hustle and bustle of city life. Or, in other words, very secluded.

Climbing the wrought-iron stairs, she traced her hand against the intricate designs on the railing, bringing flashes of memories. Coming to the final door on the left she felt the spindles of fear press against her thoughts. There had to be a reason that the room had been forbidden, but...

The youth shook her head, gaze focused. It was time to learn the truth. There was no other reason why a key with a note written simply as 'find the secret' would appear on her doorstep.

She pulled the necklace over her head, fingers grasping for the silver key. It weighed heavy in her hands, the ornamental carvings pressing into her skin. The silver key jingled lightly as she pushed it into the lock and turned it. A dull click followed, allowing her to push open the door. Immediately, she was met with a sudden blast of cold air, as if the room had been cut off from any form of heat for years.

Shivering, the cinnamon-eyed girl stepped into the room, straining to see in the nearly suffocating darkness. There were no windows in the room, leaving only the sliver of light from the gap in the doorway. She hesitantly took another step only to stub her toe against a square object. The sudden pain and surprise caused the brunette to fall face-forward, hands finding purchase against some sort of wooden box.

Yuuki sighed in relief, fishing out her cellphone from her pocket before she really face-planted into the floor. The light illuminated a small patch of said box, showing that there was, in fact, a large chain looped around it. The girl tugged at the metal to no avail; despite looking worn with age, the chains would not budge.

Still undeterred, she searched the object for some hint as to what was hidden inside.

...And came to the frightening conclusion that she was sitting on top of a coffin.

Scurrying away like a frightened mouse, Yuuki almost backed out of the room, intent on forgetting all about the mansion and returning to her modest apartment, but stilled her steps. She shook her head, determination clear in her hazel orbs. It was too late to turn back, not with the answer to the mystery mere fingertips away.

With shaky hands she took the key from her pocket, returning her gaze to the mahogany coffin. Using her phone as a flashlight, she found that the key slid into the lock easily, allowing for the chains to be easily pulled away from the coffin.

Taking a deep breath and squeezing her eyes shut, Yuuki used all her strength to pry the coffin open. Peering hesitantly through her fingers, she looked at the contents of the coffin. The cinnamon-eyed girl had expected a rotting corpse or perhaps even a skeleton. Not someone who, in all honestly, looked like they were only asleep and could wake at any moment.

From the dim light of her phone she could see that the man had brown hair that reached the small of his back, fanning out around his body. The chocolate locks curled inwardly, framing his androgynous face and highlighting the man's long, dark eyelashes. For a moment she could almost believe that the corpse (there was no way he could be alive, right?) was actually a porcelain doll and that the coffin was like a marble mold, suspending the man in a state of ethereal beauty.

Her eyes trailed down to his folded hands, a rapier resting under his alabaster fingers. Its handle gleamed gold, an intricate pattern of thorns molded into the metal. Every few moments a spark would trail up the blade, fading to a cobalt blue beneath the cuff of his coat.

Naively, she was reminded of Sleeping Beauty (although she was sure it was the prince who woke the princess and there was nothing about a weird glowing sword) and felt the sudden and inexplicable urge to press her lips against his. A faint pink dusted her cheeks at the thought. Fairytales did not happen spontaneously. The prince did not just happen to come across Sleeping Beauty; there was a goal, a journey, a reward. All she had done was open a door.

A sudden intake of breath startled her as she realized that the man was, in fact, breathing. His chest moved upwards in a steady, slow rhythm, like that of a dull drum. Studying his face in more detail she saw that every time a flash of electricity traversed his skin his eyes would flutter slightly, as if in pain. Immediately, an idea popped up in her head. Maybe if she pulled away the sword…

The brunette pried the rapier from the sleeping man's grip, stumbling back at the force she exerted. Surprisingly, the sword did not send shocks up her arm, but seemed to almost still in her grip. Dropping it to the side, she returned to the coffin.

The man's eyes fluttered open to reveal a pair of melancholy orbs the color of aged wine. His gaze drifted to the stunned girl, a hint of confusion in his furrowed brows. He parted his lips, revealing a pair of threatening fangs.

"Who… are you?" He murmured, eyes glowing crimson in the dark. His voice was dark, solemn, but not menacing.

"I-I'm Yuuki Kuran. Uh, are you—" She trailed off, fear gripping her heart. _Great. So much for Sleeping Beauty. I'm pretty sure the Prince was never eaten._

He brought a hand to his hair, running his fingers through his locks absentmindedly. "I… am a vampire, I think. My memories are hazy. Do you know me? Is that why I was awakened?"

She shook her head frantically. "No, I don't know who you are. I found you, sort of. I mean you were behind this locked door and… sorry, this is confusing for me as well."

He held up a hand. "I understand. I am afraid, however, that my thirst—at least I think that is why my chest aches—is becoming harder to control. And… I don't think I attacked people. It seems wrong, somehow."

The man's breathing had grown labored, eyes shifting from mahogany to crimson against his own will. He fought to keep his mouth clamped shut, fangs aching painfully. His lungs felt constricted, as if they were being compressed in his very chest. He shakily rose to his feet, a slight shudder wracking his frame. It wouldn't be long before his bloodlust clouded his mind completely.

Frantically, and without an afterthought, the girl looped an arm around the man's shoulder, allowing the vampire to lean against her lithe frame. "It's alright. The mansion's surrounded by woodlands, so you should be fine with finding something there, right?"

He nodded slowly. "Your…" he paused, looking for the right word, "hospitality is unexpected, but much obliged. I will… cease this pain and come back shortly."

The vampire was led to the front door of the mansion. Despite the pain that gripped his chest, he seemed in awe of the architecture of the mansion, eyes scanning every hallway and open door with sincere interest. Yuuki noticed this and furrowed her brows. _Just how much does this guy remember? _

He immediately disappeared into the forest after giving the brunette a curt nod. The cinnamon-eyed girl watched his departing figure with slight worry. _I hope he doesn't get lost…_

* * *

Hours passed by as the girl tried to focus on the book in front of her, to little avail. Her thoughts always shifted to the vampire (she still had trouble wrapping her mind around the notion of such creatures even existing). Had she done the right thing, allowing him to wander freely in the outside world? What if he had found a nearby village or town? Before her mind could conjure up even more frightening scenarios, a series of heavy taps broke the silence of the room.

She shut the book abruptly, turning to the only window in the large study. The sun was setting just below the tree line, giving off barely enough light to reveal the creature that was tapping against the window. A lone bat was tapping frantically against the glass, its beady red eyes staring at the girl almost imploringly so. It squeaked loudly as she approached, opening the window.

It immediately landed on her outstretched hand, nipping at her fingertips lightly.

"Oww..." she mumbled, glaring slightly at the bat. "What is it? Are you from that vampire?"

Its squeaks increased in volume and intensity, flapping its little wings with fervor.

"Alright, alright, I get it. So, where is he?"

The bat flew out of her palm, flying towards the forest before returning to the girl.

"What? Don't tell me he got lost and sent you to find me." A series of squeaks followed.

_Figures._

She sighed, reluctantly jumping out of the open window to follow the bat into the forest. "I was worried that would happen. He owes me so much for this."

The bat yelped in agreement, swirling around the brunette's head as she walked further into the brush.

"Heh, you're pretty cute, actually. I thought bats were creepy, but you seem kind of nice. Just don't bite my fingers again, alright?"

The little creature had paused near a large oak tree, its wings beginning to flap slower and slower until it fell from the sky. Reacting quickly, Yuuki caught the bat before it hit the forest floor.

"Are you alright?" She glided her fingers against the bat's fur, voice heavy with concern.

The animal had simply fallen asleep, its little chest rising and falling in a regular rhythm. She breathed in a sigh of relief. "Wow, you're just like your master. Maybe you guys are narcoleptics or something…"

The brunette continued her walk through the woods without the helpful guidance of the bat. She kept it in her palms as she walked, however, leaves crunching heavily under her boots. A sudden snap was heard which caused the petite youth to turn around quickly.

Standing mere feet from her was a large wolf. It had a dark, shiny coat and piercing topaz eyes. Almost immediately the girl stumbled backwards until her back hit the trunk of a tree. Fear was evident in her cinnamon orbs.

A voice boomed inside her mind_. Do not be afraid. It is me._

"Mr. Vampire?" She asked incredulously.

_Yes… I do not know why, but after I finished feeding my body turned into that of a wolf. I haven't the slightest notion on how to return to my regular form._

"Wait, what about the bat? That was from you, wasn't it?" She motioned to the sleeping creature in her hands.

_I found that I can control some creatures in the forest. I sent that bat on purpose to find you, as I myself had no real idea on how to return to your abode. My deepest apologies._

"It's fine, but what are we going to do? I can't just leave you out here."

_Perhaps we could return to your home. Hopefully, I will regain some of my memories as time passes. _

She nodded. "Alright. But, you're not allowed inside until you return to your regular form. I don't know how I'd explain why there was a massive amount of wolf hair scattered inside the mansion to my parents."

_I understand. Let us depart from this place. _The wolf pawed at the earth, slowly ambling towards the brunette. Whining slightly, he lowered his head, looking at the girl expectantly. _I can take us through the woods in a shorter amount of time, if you wish. All you need to do is guide me in the right direction._

"_O-okay, if that's alright with you." She clambered on top of the beast, brushing his soft fur._

_Hold on tight. _The wolf took off, darting around the trees as the human held on, fingers twisting into the beast's fur. With her directions the pair made it to out of the forest before the sun disappeared below the horizon. The mansion was soon in sight.

"Good job, Mr. Vampire!" She praised, petting his fur as she stepped away from the wolf.

_I would prefer if you called me something else, please._

"Like what?"

_I think my name is… Kaname._

She grinned widely, "Okay, Kaname! So, do you think you can return to your regular form yet?"

_I shall try again. _The wolf closed his eyes, ears bent back in concentration. A few minutes passed until there was a noticeable change in his appearance. Yuuki shut her eyes as the sound of limbs breaking and shifting filled the air. Eventually, the sounds stopped, signaling for the girl to open her eyes.

The vampire had returned to his humanoid form, a gentle smile on his face. At the same time the bat in her hands awoke, chattering lightly.

Kaname gazed at the beast, nodding. It flew away happily, disappearing into the forest.

* * *

The girl handed him a cup of hot chocolate which he took thankfully, allowing the heat to warm his chilled fingers.

"What is this?" He questioned, staring at the contents of the cup quizzically.

"It's hot chocolate. Don't tell me you've never had any before."

He shook his head. "I cannot recall ever having such a drink. But, there is much of my past that I cannot remember."

Kaname brought the cup to his lips, giving a hesitant sip of the liquid. His eyes lighted up immediately.

"This… hot chocolate is good. Thank you, Yuuki."

She giggled, bringing her own cup to her lips. "No problem!"

He continued to drink the liquid eagerly, a hint of a smile upon his lips. "It's like blood… but less messy. I like it."

She couldn't help but smile at his antics. He seemed so child-like and innocent. Nothing really revealed his vampiric nature except for his fangs and mahogany eyes.

"So, Kaname, what do you remember of your past? Why were you locked inside that coffin?"

His countenance immediately changed, a dark, foreign emotion passing across his eyes. He placed the now empty cup onto the coffee table with a sigh. "I do not know. My past is fragmented in bits and pieces that, as of right now, make no sense. I can see a desert, a town, and a man covered in blood. But, these scenes quickly disappear and I cannot pinpoint what happened first. Whenever I try to dig deeper I can feel a wall blocking more of my memories."

"That's horrible…" She mumbled, looking at her own cup. _It must be difficult, not knowing who you are and what you've done. _

"Ah, don't be sad, Kaname! I'm sure you'll get your memories back eventually. In the meantime, why don't you try having some fun? Do you want to watch a movie?"

He turned to the brunette in confusion. "A movie? I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with that term."

"R-really? Well, it's kind of mindless entertainment. Here, I'll show you." She quickly darted from the sofa, picking up some sort of cheesy romantic comedy and placing the DVD into the T.V.

Yuuki returned to sit beside the man, fishing out the remote from in between the couch cushions. "Good thing my parents kept the electricity and cable running in this place."

He nodded in agreement, turning his gaze to the television screen. They watched in silence, both engrossed in the film. As the movie played the vampire watched with a deep interest, utterly spellbound by the T.V. He hung to every word, even reading the ending credits as the movie ended. Kaname realized that there was a weight against his shoulder once the movie had returned to its title screen.

The girl had fallen asleep on his shoulder, locks of her hair tickling his cheek when he turned to look at her. He remained still, not wanting to wake her. He was however, unable to stop himself from smiling at Yuuki, bringing his hand to pat her head affectionately. She stirred slightly, but otherwise remained asleep, burrowing further into his frame. For some reason, she seemed to be the only familiar thing in his new world.

Despite not having a past, he knew what he wanted in his future. Even if his memories did not return, he believed he had found himself a purpose: to keep this warm, trusting girl safe.

* * *

A/N: Cue all the fluff XD I hope you guys enjoyed the chap :3 I certainly enjoyed writing it; I want something fluffy and cute for the pair, since most of my stories for them are really angsty. Oh, and clueless, innocent Kaname is so much fun to write. I just imagine him being surprised and happy about everything around him (especially electronic stuff, lol; I can imagine him becoming addicted to daytime television for some reason). And I have a strange headcannon that he's bad with directions for some reason, I don't really know why :P

Anyway, I'll see you guys in Chapter 2!

-Isis


	2. Chapter 2- Haircuts and Dinner Parties

Chapter 2-Haircuts and Dinner Parties

A/N: Heh, I'm glad you guys liked the first chap :3 I didn't expect such a response to this story so it makes me very happy :) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Disclaimer: VK is Matsuri Hino's work, not mine.

* * *

The brunette awoke to find a wool blanket draped around her form. Shifting to a sitting position, she yawned, memories of the day before swimming to the surface. Really, she wouldn't have believed that any of yesterday was real if it wasn't for the two empty mugs on the coffee table.

She was glad to see that the vampire had learned to turn the T.V off and had closed the heavy drapes on his way out of the living room, blocking out the midday rays of light. _He's almost as good of a roommate as Yori-chan._

Checking her phone, Yuuki realized she had slept until the afternoon, her stomach rumbling in agreement. Padding towards the kitchen with bleary eyes, the brunette opened the refrigerator. She was happy to see that her parents had also thought ahead and stocked up the shelves and refrigerator for her planned stay.

"I guess I'll just have some cereal..." She mumbled, picking up a carton of milk and a box of cereal from the pantry.

Taking a bowl from one of the kitchen cabinets, she sat down in the breakfast nook. She ate her late breakfast slowly, munching on the crunchy flakes while wondering if the vampire was also hungry.

Once she was finished with her bowl she placed it into the sink, intent on finding Kaname. She darted through the immaculate mansion, checking room after room for any sign of the mahogany-eyed man.

Fifteen minutes later and after checking every single bedroom, the girl slumped back into the couch, sighing heavily. He didn't just leave, did he? The thought of the man leaving without even a parting word left a sour taste in her mouth.

A flash of inspiration struck her as she got to her feet, heading in the direction of the west wing of the manor. The brass doorknob was as cold as the day before, letting in the same chill when the girl hesitantly stepped through the door.

Sure enough, the coffin lid was closed, unlike how she had left it the day before. Using all her strength, Yuuki managed to pry the lid off, setting it to the side with a thud. Kaname was indeed inside, hands clasped at his middle, soft breaths tickling the messy bangs on his face.

"Kaname?" Yuuki whispered, torn between waking the slumbering vampire in fear of upsetting him and leaving him there to find that he wouldn't wake up again.

Slowly, he awoke, eyes the color of aged wine blinking in confusion. "Ah, Yuuki... good morning. Or evening. I cannot tell how much time passes in this room."

"You could sleep in one of the guest rooms. We have plenty."

He gave a soft smile. "I appreciate the gesture, but sunlight does not bode well with me. I feel quite drained when under the sun's heavy light and this seems to be the only room without windows."

"O-oh , okay then! Do you want some breakfast—or I guess, lunch... sorry for waking you." She added, fidgeting around the pureblood. _Why am I so nervous? It's not like he's going to attack me._

He chuckled lightly. "It is alright. I would like something to eat; thank you again for your hospitality."

* * *

After a quick lunch (in which Kaname's more than unruly locks nearly covered the entire dining table), Yuuki took out her phone.

"Okay, my hair is getting a bit long as well and you definitely need a haircut. I'll call a Taxi to pick us up so we can go into town. An old family friend runs a hair salon there."

The man nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Perhaps I might see something that will restore some of my memories."

Roughly thirty minutes later the Taxi rolled up to the front of the manor, honking loudly.

"Ah, it's here! Come on, Kaname!" She grabbed the vampire by his arm, leading him towards the courtyard of the mansion.

He allowed himself to be lead towards the car, but paused slightly after Yuuki entered the vehicle. He shifted nervously, looking at the metal contraption with worry.

"Are you sure this… locomotive, I think it is called, is safe?"

"You're kidding, right? I mean, you've surely been in a car before?"

The Taxi driver looked at the pair quizzically, but made no attempt to question the man's somewhat eccentric behavior.

"I do not know. I have a faint remembrance of carriages. Do those still exist?"

The girl sighed. "No, Kaname. They exist, but are rarely used other than as entertainment."

He absorbed the new information, placing a finger under his chin in contemplation. "Well, it definitely seems I was asleep for quite a while. Perhaps even centuries."

_No kidding… _she thought, holding out her hand. "Let's go, the meter's running."

He looked like he was about to ask a question, but Yuuki shook her head. "It's nothing. Let's just go."

* * *

The car ride went with relatively little incident. Kaname had kept his eyes towards the window, looking with slight amusement at the rolling landscape.

"I do not know why, but this place seems very familiar…" He murmured, eyes drifting to the large clock tower in the distance.

"So, you think you've been here before?"

"Yes, although it was quite different then. There were no trees, just sand. And that clock tower was near crumbling, but I definitely remember the bronze bell."

"Anything else?" She questioned, hoping to spur more memories from the man.

"I am afraid that is all I can remember. The clock tower must be important, somehow, if I still remember it."

The brunette nodded eagerly. "Alright, after we go to the barber we can visit the clock tower. I'm fairly certain that people are allowed up to the bell."

They both stepped out of the vehicle a few minutes later. After paying, Yuuki walked beside the vampire, pointing to different shops and monuments.

"I loved that bookstore as a child. The woman who owned it was very kind and always gave me candy before I left. I used to drop pennies into that fountain as well, although I found out later you weren't really supposed to do that. Oh, and that bakery at the corner was great! They gave out free cookies and were really nice." She rambled, caught up in old memories. After moving to the city around the age of twelve, she had begun to miss the peaceful, tranquil lifestyle of the quaint little town.

Kaname smiled softly, listening to the girl as she spun tale after tale. "You have talent. Have you thought of becoming a writer someday?"

She blushed, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "W-well, that's what my ultimate goal is. I hope to one day be published, even if it may seem a bit impossible."

"I think that as long as you tried, you could do anything." He spoke earnestly, noticing the pink tinge that had colored her cheeks. He couldn't help but find it quite cute.

"A-anyway, we're almost at the barber shop! It should be right around this block."

* * *

The bell chimed lightly as the pair entered the salon. Hair care products and hair dryers were scattered across the room, while a man in what appeared to be a green cooking apron with cats printed on it rummaged through a trunk, muttering to himself.

"I know I put the shampoo in here somewhere…" He continued his search, unaware of the two people standing mere feet away from him.

"Ah, hello, Cross-san." Yuuki said softly, trying to not frighten the man.

He shot up immediately, hitting his head on the trunk with a whine of pain. Turning around he gasped, huge crocodile-tears falling from his eyes.

"My darling Yuuki has come to see her Uncle! How sweet! I heard from your parents that you would be staying at the manor, but I didn't expect you to come by so soon!" He immediately squeezed the petite girl, pulling her into one of his famous 'death hugs.'

"Cross-san—I mean, Uncle, c-could you let go? Y-you're squeezing me too tight!"

The flaxen-haired man reluctantly let go of his 'niece' before turning his attention to the silent stranger. "Who is this, Yuuki? A boyfriend, perhaps?"

She shook her head wildly, blushing, "N-no, that's not it at all! He's a… family friend, sort of. Anyway, his name is Kaname and he's in a desperate need of a haircut." She motioned to his brown locks which almost touched the floor.

Kaien stilled as he heard the name, but immediately straightened up, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Kaname-kun! I'm Kaien Cross, a long family friend of the Kuran family!"

The vampire smiled, shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Cross-san."

The bespectacled man laughed, patting the youth harshly on the back. "You kids and your formalities! You can call me Kaien, if you want, or even Uncle!"

The pureblood jolted forward slightly from the impact, frowning. Yuuki gave the vampire an apologetic look before clasping the blonde man's hands in her own.

"Please, Uncle, could you help us? I know it's past shop hours, but it would be horrible if I dragged him all the way here without him getting a haircut!"

The hair-stylist's eyes lighted up, "Anything for my darling niece! Come now, Kaname-kun!" He patted the chair warmly.

Reluctantly, the brunette obeyed. He cast a worried look to Yuuki as the man brought out all manners of hair-care products and an unfortunately large array of scissors.

"Don't worry. He may seem like an idiot, but he's really good at cutting hair." She whispered in his ear, hoping to assuage some of his worries.

As soon as she spoke Kaien fell forward, nearly dropping a tray full of scissors on top of the pureblood. "Oops, sorry, Kaname-kun! I tripped over this wire by accident! I hope you're alright!"

The man gritted his teeth, fingers digging into the arms of the chair. "I am… just fine, thank you."

The pureblood shut his eyes as the blonde approached, scissors in hand.

* * *

Two hours later both brunettes sat in front of the large mirror. Kaname's hair had been cut to barely touch his shoulders, curling elegantly against his slender neck. Yuuki had only a few inches cut off, with her hair still reaching far beyond the small of her back. Her bangs had been swept to the side, leaving the girl to smile happily at her appearance.

"Thank you so much, Cross—I mean, Uncle!"

"Yes, I am quite grateful for your services as well." The man bowed, placing a hand over his heart.

The bespectacled man blushed, waving his hands wildly. "Ah, you two flatter me. I'm just glad I got to see my darling niece and her friend."

His demeanor changed instantly as he gave a serious stare to the pureblood. "Just remember, Kaname-kun, that if you do anything that makes Yuuki cry, I won't forgive you." The glare was near chilling, surprising the man entirely. He seemed almost to be a different person, topaz eyes alight with hidden furry.

Before Kaname could respond the door to the shop swung open, a flash of silver darting into the room. "Ah, my son has come back! Welcome, Zero-kun!"

The youth's amethyst eyes locked onto the pureblood. He glared darkly, pulling out a gun from its holster. "Yuuki, get away from him! He's not what you think he is!"

The vampire pushed the brunette behind him, speaking in a controlled tone, although a hint of malice could be heard, "It is not polite to point a gun at someone you have just met."

The silverette growled, aiming at the man's heart. "Shut up! You have no right to speak, vampire!"

"Zero-kun, could you lower the gun, please? I actually know Kaname very well." Kaien spoke, all hints of the goofy, eccentric man gone, replaced by an authoritative voice.

Reluctantly, the hunter lowered his weapon, but kept it in his hand.

"You know me?" Kaname questioned, turning to face the flaxen-haired man.

"Well, more like I know of you. We met once or twice before, back when I was a hunter. You were certainly a handful then as well!" He chuckled, laughing at his own joke.

"I don't understand… are you implying—"

"Oh, Kaname-kun, you were one of the few purebloods back then who went against killing humans! You had garnered a few followers, but for the most part a majority of vampire society did not agree with your methods. Believe it or not, the Vampire Hunter Association had to protect you quite a few times!" He jeered, walking towards his adopted son.

"My goodness Zero, you owe Kaname-kun here an apology! He's been nothing but kind and you come in here and immediately point Bloody Rose at him. That's kind of cruel, considering that was his weapon at one point."

"What the hell are you talking about? I want answers now, Cross." Zero barked, finally putting the gun back in its holster.

"Calm down, Zero-kun! Let's have dinner at our house where we can discuss everything a bit more clearly!"

* * *

The dinner went by quietly, with Kaname and Zero sitting on opposite sides of the table. At one point Zero 'accidentally' threw a steak knife at the pureblood to which the brunette caught easily. He sent it back 'gently' nearly cutting the boy's ear as it sailed past him and dug into the wall.

"Boys, no throwing knives at the table!" Kaien whined, getting up to retrieve the knife.

Kaname took a sip of his water, turning his attention to the girl beside him. She seemed totally unfazed by the conflict, eating her meal happily. Somehow, the pureblood had the feeling it wasn't the first time Zero had thrown utensils at a dinner guest.

Once the flaxen-haired man returned to the table he dabbed his mouth with a napkin before coughing. "Now, Kaname-kun, I have a question for you. Where have you been these past centuries? One day you just disappeared, apparently leaving your nobles with little more than a parting glance."

"I do not know. I found myself inside the Kuran manor. I was locked inside a coffin and Yuuki was the one to wake me. My memories are still very hazy, however, and I am finding it hard to adjust to this new world."

The man chuckled, cutting into his steak. "You'll get used to it, eventually! As for your missing memories, that is quite perplexing. Yuuki, have your parents ever made mention of supernatural beings at all?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not sure if they knew what was in the locked room either. They promised to tell me someday, but then a letter with a key appeared in front of my apartment door. It told me to 'find the secret.' I don't know whether my parents really knew what was inside; they could have been lied to. The manor has been in existence for centuries, or so I've been told."

Kaien folded his hands. "How strange. It seems that there is someone unknown pulling the strings to this charade. But, why now? Why would they want Kaname-kun to be revived now, at this time? When relations between humans and vampires is going smoothly?"

Silence followed. Zero looked away, clearly wanting to be anywhere but in the dining room. Yuuki looked down, clenching her fingers in her lap. _There's so much I don't know. A whole side to a world I never knew existed. _

"Uh, Uncle, I have a question for you as well. You called Kaname a 'pureblood.' Is that something special?" She piped up, curiosity in her voice.

Zero immediately stood up, taking his dish with him. "I'm going to my room."

The bespectacled man sighed, watching as the silverette ascended the stairs. "That boy… sometimes I fear he will let his emotions get the better of him someday and cause him to do something he will ultimately regret."

Kaien immediately put on a goofy smile, laughing. "Ah, I'm sorry that the mood has gotten so dark! Anyway, Yuuki, a pureblood is quite special. They are very few and are among the strongest of vampires. They are the ones who have the power to turn humans into vampires, unlike those of lower classes. And they can live forever."

She paused to absorb the information, looking into the pureblood's mahogany eyes. _What a burden they must bear… _she thought sadly.

Kaname suddenly felt a pressure deep in his mind, pressing against his very eyelids. He winced slightly, clutching at his head in pain.

"Kaname? Are you alright?" Yuuki questioned, noticing the pain clear in the vampire's eyes.

"I-I am alright. I think it is a memory… resurfacing." He groaned, the pain travelling from his head to his chest. Suddenly, there was darkness.

* * *

"_Are you sure about this, Kaname-sama?"_

_The brunette turned his head to the remnants of a destroyed clock tower. The hands had been stuck forever in time at twelve o'clock. _

_He nodded. "Since we are tied through blood, my sleep should also put the beast to rest. However, the power needed to keep both of us asleep may cause some side-effects. Aidou, I entrust you to find someone to safeguard my coffin and the beast's. I do not know when I will eventually awaken, but you must find me before he does. If not, the human race may be doomed… forever."_

* * *

A/N: Ooh, things are getting interesting XD I hope you guys enjoyed this chap! On a random note, I found Ancestor!Kaname (when he had really long hair) really attractive! XD I feel like I'm the only one who thought that :P As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated and loved!

-Isis


End file.
